The Other Turtles
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: Our favorite ninja turtles aren't the only mutant turtles in New York. There's another group of 4 mutant turtles. Seth, Link, Rachel, and Marie. Mutated together at a young age, all they ever had was each other. They've been survivng on their own for some time. But now, these two groups meet. But there might be something hidden in their origins. Or not.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ocs in this story.

It was always just the four of them for their entire lives. They had no one to take care of them, no one to take them in, give them a home, and food. They had to do everything themselves. Well, they were mutant turtles after all. There were two males and two females, about 13 years old.

Seth was the self appointed leader of the group. He always took charge and made sure they were all safe and sound. He was the one to find a hidden and warm place for them to sleep. And he gathered food for them. There was usually only one thing on his mind, survival. He had deep blue eyes and bright green skin. Although he does dislike how Rachel is taller than him.

Link was the other male of the small group. He had freckles all over his face, green yellow skin, and icy blue eyes. He loved everything about the human world. He wanted to try all the food, play all the games, watch all the shows and movies. But he knew what the dangers were and constantly restrained himself. He had more important things he had to do. Like gather food and keep everyone happy with the jokes he heard from the humans. He also liked teasing Marie for being shorter than him. She was the only one shorter than him.

If a human were to see them, they wouldn't realize that two were girls. There really wasn't much difference, so the two girls of the group, Rachel and Marie, understood.

Rachel was one of the females. She had slightly darker green skin and electric green eyes. She was pretty rough and tough on the outside. But she wanted to keep her family safe. She did have a "girly side" to her. She always kept her eyes out and was ready to cover her leader's shell. But she did have a big fear of insects. So she's a little on the thin side, since she refuses to eat any.

Lastly there was little Marie. She was the shortest of them all, but also the brightest. She has light green skin and light brown eyes. She easily understood things and was a fast learner. She doesn't let her short height get to her and uses it to her advantage. Even though Link constantly teases her for being the only turtle shorter than him, it doesn't bother her at all. She'll even tease him back sometimes. But she's usually reserved and quiet.

"Hmm, the creatures are getting smarter. I haven't seen anything to catch and eat in these tunnels. I think we need to search farther." Seth said as he looked into cracks in the wall.

"I'm all for exploring new territory. There's definitely nothing else edible in these tunnels. And who knows, maybe something interesting will happen." Rachel commented.

"Nothing interesting ever happens to us Rach." Link said.

"It would be amazing if something did though. Imagine if we meet a human or other mutants." Marie quietly said.

"Now you know that wouldn't be a good idea Marie." Seth said while giving her a look.

"Captain Sethy is right. Any mutant we see just wants to destroy us for some reason. And any human would just run, scream, faint, or any combination of the three." Rachel agreed, now leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"I told you Rachel to stop calling me Sethy." Seth said to Rachel with narrowed eyes. Rachel just gave him a grin in response. Marie sighed.

"Yes Seth, I know. It was just... hopeful thinking." Marie said with a small smile. Link wrapped his arm around her with a grin.

"Oh the little miss was just having a little fantasy. Probably dreaming of a knight in shinning armor to go with her little princess-ness." Link teased. A small smirk appeared on Marie's face.

"Yeah a fantasy guy who is just like you Link. Only people like him and he's tall. Oh wait, you're nothing like that. Sorry my mistake." Marie teased back.

"Oh snap. Little Marie burned you good there Link." Rachel said as she laughed and then fist bumped Marie.

"Whatever. Let's get to those tunnels already. I'm getting really hungry." Link said as he began to stomp down the tunnels. The other three chuckled at his behavior and followed.

Meanwhile, Donatello was working hard in his lab. He was in the middle of tightening bolts and whatnot when he heard an alarm from his computer. He stopped what he was doing and went over to check out his computer.

"Hmm? What's going on here? You already had a cleaning Cindy." Donnie said to his computer as he clicked to see what his computer was alerting him to. His eyes then widen as he saw it was the security system.

"Oh. I see now. That's what you wanted Cindy. I should go tell my brothers right away!" Donnie said. Then he straightened up and ran out of his lab. But he returned right away to gently pat and caress his computer. "You are such a good girl Cindy. Keep up the good work." He said. Then he left his lab for real.

The other three turtles were watching tv when Donnie ran in. "Guys guys! I've detected something in the tunnels. A small group of people of some kind, about four of them. And estimating by their walking patterns, they seem to be looking for something." He explained.

"You think it could be the foot or kraang? It could be trouble. Let's go check it out. Stealth only until we know if it's a threat." Leo said.  
"I hope it is. We'll knock them into next week. I've been itching for some action all day." Raph said as he punched his fist to his palm in anticipation.

The turtles then headed out into the sewers. They thought they were ready to face anything it could be. But as the turtles ninja'd their way to the area, the other turtles were getting closer. And soon the turtles saw for themselves who exactly was in the sewers. They hid and watched the other turtles.

"Who the shell are these guys?" Raph asked. He was so ready for a fight.

"I'm not sure Raph. But they seem to be looking for something. It might be our lair or us." Leo said.

"They might have been mutated by the foot or kraang to find us. Or worse." Donnie said.

"But they don't have any sort of weapons or ninja gear." Raph commented.

"They may not need any weapons! Maybe they're so awesome at fighting that they could destroy us with their bare hands! And I just freaked myself out." Mikey said.

"Don't be ridiculous Mikey." Leo said.

"Well we won't know anything until we go down and meet them." Donnie said.

The turtles then jumped down. The other turtles didn't notice at first since they were looking on the ground and in cracks in the wall. Link was looking closely at the ground. He then bumped into Raph's leg. Link looked closely at Raph's foot, taking a toe in two fingers, wiggling it. Raph then cleared his throat and Link looked up. Link yelped and fell back onto his shell.

Seth, Rachel and Marie all looked up. They were all shocked to see the turtles. Seth and Rachel went in front of Link while Marie helped him up.

"Oh this is just great! We don't need more of you mutants picking a fight with us for no reason! Why can't you people ever just leave us alone?" Rachel said.

"Whoa hey. Calm down. We don't want to fight you. We just want to know who you are and what your doing here in the sewers. My name is Leo and these our my brothers." Leo explained, trying to keep things peaceful.

"My name is Seth and these our my... teammates. This is Rachel, Marie and Link." Seth introduced them.

"Those two are girls!?" Mikey exclaimed in shock. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
"We've never seen female mutant turtles before. Every mutant turtle we know of are all male. Sorry about our reactions." Donnie explained.

"Oh it's fine. We're used to it by now." Marie said with a shy smile.

"We didn't know other mutants were in the sewers here. We were just searching for food. Our supply is beginning to run low." Seth explained.

"Well then come on over to the lair. We have plenty of food. I'll make everyone a pizza!" Mikey said, now all excited.

"You do?" Link's attention was now fully on Mikey. Link was practically drooling just thinking of all the food he could eat. He ran up in front of everyone. "Well what are we hanging around here for!? Let's go to this lair place and get food!" He said. Then him and Mikey ran ahead to the lair.


End file.
